<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a page of our beautiful youth (let's write it together) by kimwonpil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408432">a page of our beautiful youth (let's write it together)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimwonpil/pseuds/kimwonpil'>kimwonpil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Day6 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(this is mostly fluff because it's what em deserves!!), Alpha Park Sungjin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Beta Kang Younghyun | Young K, Beta Park Jaehyung | Jae, Beta Yoon Dowoon, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Omega Kim Wonpil, One Big Happy Family, Polyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:14:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimwonpil/pseuds/kimwonpil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sungjin believed he never needed a pack, said that he could live without one. and then he met wonpil and allowed himself to open up, just a little.</p><p>(or day6 find each other over the span of one year and become the cutest pack ever)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Younghyun | Young K/Everyone, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kim Wonpil/Everyone, Kim Wonpil/Park Sungjin, Park Jaehyung | Jae/Everyone, Park Sungjin/Everyone, Yoon Dowoon/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a page of our beautiful youth (let's write it together)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyoongurt/gifts">minyoongurt</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so!! this is late, i know, i'm sorry em :') but happy birthday!! you deserve all of the happiness this world has to offer and i hope that this fic gives you at least a little bit of happiness.</p><p>thank you for being such an amazing best friend, i love you goober &lt;3</p><p>and as a token of my love i gift you this fic and i hope it's actually readable... enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sungjin had lived alone for far too long; according to his father, he needed to settle down with a pack or make one of his own. An alpha shouldn’t be roaming around by themselves, he had been told the last time he visited his family, disapproving glances being thrown his way across the dinner table. But Sungjin had no intention of ever forming a pack, most of his friends were already a part of one and perfectly content as they were, Sungjin didn’t belong there. He belonged by himself, in his penthouse apartment that he had worked for years to buy, hard, relentless years that were definitely worth it. The view from the huge windows that wrapped around the apartment was spectacular, spanning the Seoul skyline and beyond.</p><p>When it came to his job, Sungjin had landed himself a lead graphic design position at a huge technology corporation. Most of the time, the alpha worked from home, all of his equipment based there in the spare bedroom, which had slowly morphed into his office over the two years he’d lived there. Today, however, Sungjin’s work required him to attend a team meeting and deliver a speech to some new interns. His alarm had sounded just after seven and he was leaving the foyer by eight, praying that he’d beat at least some of the traffic in the bustling capital.</p><p>When he arrived at the headquarters of his company, pulling into the private car park, the sun had finally risen from the depths of winter, the December air curling around Sungjin as he was greeted by one of his PA’s. </p><p>“The meeting shouldn’t take too long, I don’t think, you should be able to leave in about an hour.” His PA explained, rushing him through the reception desks and up into the elevator at a speed Sungjin was still too tired to comprehend. He didn’t really wake up until the afternoon, when the day was in full swing and he’d downed several coffees. Sungjin nodded in response after a moment, pressing the button for the conference rooms floor and leaning against the glass with a half-hearted sigh. With it being the run up to Christmas, everyone seemed to want to do things at twice the speed, in hopes of leaving sooner to join in the festivities. Sungjin, on the other hand, enjoyed curling up on his sofa and sleeping away the days, only getting up to eat or use the bathroom. If he had a pack, he wouldn’t be so free to do as he pleased and that was one of the reasons he continued to live alone.</p><p>“Mr Park, we’re here.” His PA announced as she wandered out of the elevator, Sungjin following her with lazy strides. He hadn’t exactly prepared for giving a speech, it was sprung upon him in the late hours of last night when he’d been watching reruns of some drama he’d now forgotten the plot of.</p><p>“I’ll come and see you out later Mr Park.” Sungjin heard his PA say before opening the door and he was all but shoved inside, the door swinging shut behind him as he faced the room of ten interns.</p><p>When he emerged a long hour later, his PA almost laughed at the state of him, having to hold back her smile as she walked him back to the elevator.</p><p>“Was it really that bad Mr Park?”</p><p>“Never, ever, let me be interrogated by university students again… God, I feel so unintelligent, who the hell knows every single tool in Photoshop and all the plug-ins available? What school did they even come from?!” Sungjin let his eyes close as he turned to fake cry into his palm, ashamed of the events that had unfolded inside that room. He was never going to speak of them, never again. Sungjin allowed his PA to laugh all she wanted, bidding her a merry Christmas as he left for his car once again, deciding that maybe a stop off at the convenience store was in order after his terrible morning.</p><p>Thankfully, the traffic was almost nonexistent as he leisurely drove towards his neighborhood, humming along quietly to track that was playing on the radio. With Christmas right around the corner, it seemed that all the radio knew how to play was carols and cheesy festive hits. When he eventually pulled up outside the small convenience store, Sungjin was desperately trying to stop himself from singing White Christmas for the fifth time that car ride. But as he exited his car, he noticed that the song didn’t stop, in fact, it was being sung by someone else, a soft voice lilting as it carried through the chilly air. Sungjin whipped his head around to face the direction of the singer, being met with an under dressed boy that was shivering in the cold, singing with a hat on the ground to collect any money he could.</p><p>Now, on any other day, Sungjin would have walked on by and into the shop, but something about the way the rest of the world seemed to ignore the boy in front of him made the alpha’s heart hurt. So, he approached the man and listened to him sing, he was pretty decent, even though some of the words were omitted when his teeth chattered. By the time he was finished, Sungjin was clapping quietly and walking forward to put some money in the boy’s hat.</p><p>“Oh my! Thank you so much sir!” A high-pitched voice chirped, Sungjin looking back up with a smile and shaking his head.</p><p>“It’s alright, but aren’t you cold? Wouldn’t it be better if you put the hat on?” Sungjin suggested and raised his brow, the boy in front of him only shrugging and keeping his eyes downcast. It seemed to tug on something inside of Sungjin, the way the boy looked so desolate and all too used to the situation.</p><p>“Do you sing here often?” Sungjin asked, trying to make conversation with the man so he might be distracted from the cold. </p><p>“Yeah, nearly everyday, I see you here quite a lot too but you always look so busy.” The boy whispered, scuffing his feet into the snow and kicking up the little flecks of white.</p><p>“Well that's because I normally am, are you sure you shouldn't be going home now though? The temperature will drop even more soon enough.”</p><p>“Oh this is my home, right here.” He gestured to the small alcove between the two buildings where a piece of cardboard and a worn knitted blanket lay, looking damp from the weather. Sungjin heard his heart break, frowning as he contemplated his next words with care.</p><p>The snow seemed to fall harder and the air seemed to grow colder around them, the boy in front of Sungjin shivering and hugging his petite form.</p><p>“Would you like to spend the night at my place? I live in the apartment block just there, in the penthouse.” Sungjin knew that the boy before him would probably be wary, he would be too if a stranger asked him such a question, but it was worth a try since there was no way Sungjin could go about his normal life knowing the boy was here sleeping rough.</p><p>“I-I don't know, I wouldn't want to intrude.”</p><p>“You wouldn't be, I have a guest room and the penthouse is massive. Plus it's Christmas and there's no way you can stay out here when it’s as cold as this.” Sungjin found himself growing more confident as he spoke, knowing from the boy's expression that he had made up his mind but didn't know how to phrase his words.</p><p>“Fine, I'll stay, but if you turn out to be a criminal or a psycho just know that I'm not a baby and can take you down.” The boy huffed and picked up his hat, pocketing the small pieces of loose change and standing back up next to Sungjin.</p><p>As they began to walk towards the apartment block, Sungjin turned to look at the man next to him with a smile, noticing the jittery look of excitement when they wandered into the warm reception area.</p><p>“Oh, by the way, I don't think I ever got your name.”</p><p>“Its Wonpil.” Came the whispered reply, Sungjin humming as he continued to watch Wonpil's awestruck expression.</p><p>“Well, it's nice to meet you Wonpil, I'm Sungjin.”</p><p>And with that the pair climbed into the elevator, smiles on their faces and lives a little warmer.</p><p>☆☆☆</p><p>It was two weeks later, two weeks of shy glances and awkward, bumbling conversations, when Sungjin finally asked the question that had been weighing on his mind. He'd let Wonpil stay for a fortnight, the younger had not needed to ask to stay either, Sungjin had simply let him without a word. But now he needed to put forward his proposal.</p><p>The pair had been settling down for a night of movies and takeout, the pizza having just arrived along with all the other dishes Sungjin had insisted they get - if only because Wonpil was still way too thin and Sungjin wanted him to be healthier. When the pair fell into a comfortable silence, the only other sound being a rom-com that Sungjin had already forgotten the name of, he decided to finally speak up.</p><p>“So uhm… Wonpil. We’ve been living together for two weeks and-”</p><p>“Oh my god, you’re asking me to leave aren’t you? I’m sorry I’ve been here so long, I promise I’ll go tonight, I don’t want to be a bother or anything.”</p><p>Sungjin found himself gasping and aggressively shaking his head, hand reaching out to place itself on Wonpil’s knee as the younger got more and more antsy.</p><p>“That’s not what I was going to ask at all, quite the opposite in fact. I’ve never… I’ve never had a proper pack before so I don’t know the proper customs and all that but, I’ve really enjoyed your company and I was wondering if you wanted to stick around for the long term? Maybe we can have a little pack of our own, you can make a proper nest here and I’ll help you find some work, if you’d like me to of course.”</p><p>Both of the men sat there in complete silence, Wonpil’s eyes wide as he looked over at Sungjin in a state of shock. He hadn’t expected that at all, yes, they’d gotten along splendidly but the younger was all too used to rejection by this point. Never had someone been so kind and welcoming to him.</p><p>“You’re not- This isn’t a joke right? You want me to stay?” Wonpil’s tone was more timid than Sungjin had ever heard, now all too used to his loud and joking mannerisms, it reminded him of when they’d met on the street corner a fortnight ago.</p><p>“I would really love for you to stay.” Sungjin nodded, confirming his offer as Wonpil sat back once more, sinking into the couch with a small smile beginning to curl on his lips.</p><p>“Can I go and make a nest now then? I wanted to make one as soon as I got into bed on the first night but I didn’t know whether you’d want me to do that.” Wonpil said, doe eyes flitting up to meet Sungjin’s as the elder hummed. That was all the reply that Wonpil needed, the omega squeaking in delight and rushing off to the spare - now his - bedroom, bundling up all of the blankets and pillows he’d acquired in his arms.</p><p>Sungjin knew not to disturb the boy now, wanting to wait until Wonpil gave him the all clear to join him. He may have never been in a pack but he knew all of the respectful etiquette that he would now need to follow.</p><p>Meanwhile, Wonpil was excitedly rushing around his bedroom, skipping about with glee as he arranged the bed how he wished. It had a decent frame that he could thread some blankets through and there was enough space for him to make it look like a proper nest. But there was a singular thought that preyed on the omega’s mind, leading him to chew his lip until it bled, eyes continually trailing back towards the living room where he knew Sungjin was still sat. He’d heard about the rest of an omega’s pack offering something each to put in their nest but he didn’t know whether Sungjin would agree to such a thing. Wonpil didn’t have anything to lose however so he made a move back to the man in question.</p><p>“Sungjinnie, I’m done with the nest but… I was wondering if I could have something of yours, so I could put it in there as well?” Wonpil’s voice was once again much quieter than normal, heart sinking deep down in his chest as he waited for Sungjin’s answer. Thankfully, he didn’t have to wait too long.</p><p>“Of course you can, what would you like to put in?”</p><p>“O-Oh! Uhm… Would a pillow be alright? Or I could have one of your hoodies?” Wonpil giggled bashfully at his words, looking down at the floor as Sungjin rose to his feet.</p><p>“Wait here, I’ll be right back.” The elder said softly, ruffling Wonpil’s hair before going towards his bedroom, returning a moment later with something in hand.</p><p>“This is my favourite hoodie so you better look after it.” Sungjin grinned and handed the navy blue garment to Wonpil, the omega gasping and holding it up to his chest as he nodded quickly.</p><p>“I promise I’ll take extra good care of it Sungjinnie.” Wonpil whispered before all but tackling Sungjin in a hug, catching the elder off guard but in the best way, smiling as he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. “Thank you for letting me stay.” Wonpil continued, words barely there above the sound of his own heart hammering in his chest.</p><p>“Thank you for being here Pillie.” Sungjin replied, Wonpil not wasting a moment longer before he dragged the elder towards his room.</p><p>“Normally, I wouldn’t let anyone in here but… I don’t really wanna sleep alone tonight.” Wonpil’s words made Sungjin coo quietly, the boy in front of him skittish as he slipped Sungjin’s hoodie over his head and slowly made his way onto his nest, curling up among the soft material and patting the space beside him.</p><p>Sungjin joined Wonpil after a moment, bundling the omega up in his arms as Wonpil found his scent gland. The younger had asked about scenting before but this was the first time he’d been so open about it, Sungjin found himself getting a little flustered by the way Wonpil instantly melted against him.</p><p>“Night night Jinnie.”</p><p>“Goodnight Pillie, sleep well.” Sungjin smiled, words lost to Wonpil as the boy slipped into his dreams which were now much closer to reality than they had ever been before.</p><p>☆☆☆</p><p>When summer was in its warmest days and the season seemed to bloom just that bit brighter, Sungjin and Wonpil found themselves in their favourite park once again. The omega’s preferred spot was beneath the grand oak tree, away from the bustling crowds and in the shade, perfect for picnics and lazing around on the long days. He’d made Sungjin take the weekend off, pulling him away from his desk to have a few hours of respite, Wonpil having made sandwiches and cupcakes for them to snack on. </p><p>The pair had known each other for over half a year now and Sungjin had never imagined his life to turn out this way at all. For one, he now got to call Wonpil his boyfriend and his mate, they were in the smallest pack in the world but Sungjin didn’t mind, he was content with just the two of them. It was peaceful and all he needed.</p><p>“Jinnie, look over there!” Wonpil’s soft voice brought him back to reality, peering over to where he was pointing and finding two men around their age staring right at them. Sungjin spluttered and brought Wonpil’s arm down so they didn’t draw attention to themselves, pinching the bridge of his nose at the omega’s antics as he tried to point over at them with his other arm instead.</p><p>The pair in question quickly turned away and began talking amongst themselves and that’s when something clicked instead of Sungjin, recognising the taller of the pair and furrowing his brows.</p><p>“I think… I think that’s Jaehyung? I used to know him in university, we always hung out in the music room together and messed around on the guitars.” Sungjin explained, Wonpil humming and nodding along as he continued to look over at the two men with interest, head tilting to the side like a curious puppy. The alpha noted that Wonpil was quite literally that, small smile curling on his lips as the younger continued to nibble on a sandwich whilst not breaking his gaze. After a moment or two, the pair decided to wander over, probably intimidated by Wonpil’s perpetual staring. It was then that Sungjin confirmed that the taller man was indeed Jaehyung, mop of blonde hair and long limbs a dead giveaway of his identity.</p><p>“Jae, long time no see!” Sungjin called and smiled at the elder, grinning as he extended his hand, Jaehyung chuckling and gripping it tightly.</p><p>“Yeah, sorry for staring at you by the way, I didn’t know whether it really was who I thought it was.” Jaehyung chuckled and scratched the back of his head before Sungjin invited him and the stranger to sit down on the picnic blanket too. Wonpil had remained silent the whole time, which was very unlike him, simply keeping to observing the mysterious pair and trying to work out what exactly was happening.</p><p>“Anyway, this is Younghyun, my uhm… My boyfriend.” Jaehyung said with a sheepish smile, moving his hand up to show where their fingers were entwined, Wonpil did let out a coo at that, squishing his cheeks together.</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you, Jae’s talked about you a few times whenever he’s drunk and sentimental.” Younghyun sniggered which in turn set Sungjin and Wonpil off into a quiet fit of laughter, the younger of the mates taking the opportunity to rest his head down on Sungjin’s lap. The scene returned to a state of quiet, but it wasn’t uncomfortable, Sungjin carding his hand through Wonpil’s hair and scratching at his nape fondly when the omega began to mewl. </p><p>“So, what exactly happened after we left uni then? I feel like we barely talked since.” Jaehyung asked and raised his brow, taking a sandwich that Sungjin offered him and breaking it in half to share with Younghyun.</p><p>“Well, I got a job at the company I’m still with. I started out as a simple design intern and then worked up the ranks and now I’m the head of the graphics and marketing department. Then I met Wonpil at Christmas time last year and now we’re a pack, I guess… It’s just the two of us but it’s nice.” Sungjin explained, smile constant as he peered down at Wonpil who had since all but passed out on his lap. Jaehyung gave him a knowing smile as he mentioned the pack aspect to their relationship, he’d seen and heard Sungjin dismiss the idea many times but he seemed to have settled down at long last and was happy with it.</p><p>“That’s great, I’m happy that you’re happy. Me and Younghyun have been together for two years now.” Jaehyung explained with a bright smile of his own, leaning his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder.</p><p>“Ah I see, are you two part of a pack as well?”</p><p>“No, we haven’t really found one with fit in with just yet.” Younghyun said timidly and shook his head, Sungjin’s heart aching a little with understanding since that was one of the reasons he had never joined one either. It was Wonpil that broke the silence, head shooting up and almost hitting Sungjin’s chin as he looked at the other three with puppy eyes.</p><p>“You could join our pack!”</p><p>“No offense dude, but I literally just met you today…” Jaehyung laughed and shook his head, reaching over to ruffle the omegas hair who only whined at the eldest’s reply.</p><p>“Yeah but Sungjinnie invited me to stay with him and I’d only known him for less than an hour.” Wonpil said and pouted, shoulders slumped as he shuffled back down to lay on Sungjin again.</p><p>“What the heck? That’s-”</p><p>“In my defense he was homeless and freezing to death outside of the convenience store in the middle of winter and I didn’t want him to get hurt or worse.” Sungjin cut off Jaehyung before he could question their situation, Younghyun frowning as he heard about Wonpil’s past, looking over at his boyfriend and then the other pair.</p><p>“I mean… It’s not exactly conventional Jae but you know Sungjin and I know about him through you and we could at least give this one a go instead of backing out?” Younghyun reasoned, seemingly the wisest person in the small circle. In truth, he was fed up of not having a pack and a real place to call home, many people discarded him and Jae because they were both betas but he just wanted to settle down now.</p><p>Everyone listened to Younghyun, Wonpil instantly taking a liking to the elder since he was so soft spoken and actually had some sense, the eldest pair on the other hand still looked hesitant at the idea.</p><p>“Come on Jinnie, our apartment is massive and I want some more people to hang out with when you’re in the boring meetings.” Wonpil whined and tugged at Sungjin’s t-shirt, the elder peering at him with a raised brow. The omega had brought up before that he had gotten lonely during the day and Sungjin always felt bad when sometimes he was out for whole weekends on business trips. Maybe having Jaehyung and Younghyun around would help, maybe there was a gap in their small pack that needed to be filled with the other pair?</p><p>“I… Okay. It sounds like a good idea, we should give it a go.” Sungjin hummed, getting an excited squeak in reply from Wonpil who was already beyond ready to live with the two men in front of him.</p><p>“You’re both betas right?” Sungjin asked, getting his confirmation as the pair slowly nodded their heads. It made the alpha upset to see their hesitance at admitting their secondary gender. “Great, you’ll balance us out really well then. Just don’t go into Pillie’s nest without permission first or he will attack you.” He continued with a chuckle, watching Younghyun and Jaehyung relax as Wonpil giggled beside him.</p><p>“I almost bit Jinnie once, you’ve been warned. But I can’t wait to have you stay with us, it’s gonna be so much fun!” Wonpil nodded his head, making the other three look at him with fondness.</p><p>Okay, Sungjin thought, maybe this would work out after all.</p><p>☆☆☆</p><p>It only took a matter of weeks for things to turn from good to near perfection, Wonpil was possibly the most content of them all. The omega had become really good friends with Younghyun straight away and the pair could often be found messing around playing video games or attempting to bake a variety of sweet treats.</p><p>(Normally this ended in disaster and Sungjin was left with a kitchen to clean, but he couldn’t care less, Wonpil finally was happier than ever.)</p><p>Jae and Sungjin were also going forward in leaps and bounds, seemingly picking their conversations up from where they’d left them in university and running with it. Everything felt right and the pack could relax, each other’s company was all that they really needed.</p><p>That was until something unexpected decided to happen and throw the ship overboard.</p><p>Younghyun had been the one to notice first, after all, he was the one closest to Wonpil at the time. The two youngest had been watching a movie when the omega began to shift uncomfortably, small whimpers leaving him every once in a while. The beta tried to ignore it, bottom lip catching between his teeth but it soon became an impossible task. He turned to Wonpil, placing a hesitant hand on the youngest’s shoulder and the omega leaned into his touch almost instantly, a purr spilling from his lips.</p><p>“Hyunnie…” Wonpil whispered out, practically draping himself over the beta and Younghyun panicked a little. Oh God, Wonpil was going into heat, he thought to himself, definitely not equipped to deal with something like this. The fact that Sungjin and Jae were buying groceries right now did not help his predicament. He was only brought back to the present as Wonpil tried to straddle him, eyes already starting to glass over with need.</p><p>“Hyunnie, need Jinnie… Or you…” Wonpil’s words were almost incoherent by this point, the boy’s scent finally reaching Younghyun’s nose and he started to get jittery. Beta’s weren’t supposed to do anything about heats unless extremely necessary, Wonpil needed Sungjin or a dildo at this rate. </p><p>“He’s out right now Pillie, why don’t I take you to your nest and you can wait there?” Younghyun didn’t give Wonpil a chance to answer, scooping up the omega in his arms and carrying him into his room, placing the boy down in the middle of his nest and he instantly wrapped his arms around one of the pillows Younghyun knew was Sungjin’s.</p><p>“D-Don’t go Hyunnie…” Wonpil pleaded, his heat getting painful since Sungjin wasn’t there to help him, tears gathering in his eyes until they started to fall.</p><p>“I’m sorry Pillie I can’t help you right now and Jinnie will get annoyed if I help.” Younghyun breathed out and quickly left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. This didn’t help Wonpil at all, feeling as if he’d hurt Younghyun or made him uncomfortable, crying and shaking as he pulled all of his blankets over himself, whimpering for his Alpha.</p><p>When Sungjin and Jae returned around thirty minutes later, the alpha could tell instantly what was happening, pushing past the two betas and straight to Wonpil’s room. This time, the door slammed shut and didn’t open again for a few days.</p><p>It was a week before Younghyun really saw Wonpil again, save for the fleeting moments where they’d caught each others eyes on the way to the bathroom or to get food. In fact, the omega had shut all of them out, even Sungjin, once his heat was over and the alpha had been banished from his nest.</p><p>The three castaways were sat watching a drama, one none of them could remember the name of, when they decided to talk it out.</p><p>“So uhm… About Pillie? What do we do?” Sungjin asked quietly, the alpha’s tone timid and a little afraid as he looked between the two beta’s beside him.</p><p>“I feel like, first, I should explain what happened before his heat.” Younghyun began with a sigh, the two elder’s snapping their heads over in his direction, urging him to continue. “We were just sat here when it started and he asked for Jinnie and then for me and I panicked and took him to his nest. I didn’t know what to do at all, he asked me again for help but I said no and left and he started crying for real then. I’m scared that he misunderstood my intentions, I just didn’t want to upset anyone but I feel like this is all my fault.” Younghyun sniffled and started to cry quietly, Sungjin and Jaehyun moving to hug him between them both, the beta calming down after a few moments.</p><p>“I promise it isn’t your fault, heats are confusing for everyone involved but it’s not your fault Hyunnie and it’s not Pillie’s fault either. It’s his heat and only that, why don’t we try and get Wonpil to talk with us about this?” Jaehyung suggested, rubbing his boyfriend’s back as he nuzzled against his scent gland. As always, the beta’s scent was weak but it was there and it made an indescribable warmth bubble up inside him whenever he pressed his nose to the gland.</p><p>Sungjin nodded and slowly removed himself from the sort-of cuddle pile that had formed, making his way over to Wonpil’s room and knocking on the door. He didn’t expect to receive any reply at all so was very surprised when a small “come in” was whispered. The alpha didn’t need to see Wonpil’s face to know that he’d been crying, his hoarse voice and the way he curled around his blankets was enough.</p><p>“Oh baby, can I sit down? I need to talk to you about something Pillie.” Wonpil only nodded in response, not looking as Sungjin sat on the edge of his nest, running his fingers through one of the plush blankets. “Hyunnie is upset Pillie, we all are, we just want to know why you shut us out so we can fix it.” Sungjin whispered, biting his lip as he decided whether or not to brush his hand through Wonpil’s hair, eventually deciding against it for the time being.</p><p>“I-I… I made Hyunnie upset and uncomfy, he hates me and it’s my fault and I should have taken the heat pills and I didn’t because I forgot and then the heat came and you had to put up with me and I pulled you away from everyone else and then-”</p><p>“Pillie stop. Baby you’re hyperventilating, breathe okay?” Sungjin said with an edge of firmness in his voice, instead resting his hand on Wonpil’s arm and waiting for his breathing and rapid heartbeat to go back to normal. It took a few minutes but eventually Wonpil rolled onto his back, blank eyes staring at the ceiling and not at Sungjin. The elder moved to lie down beside Wonpil, copying his position.</p><p>“Hyunnie doesn’t hate you, in fact, he didn’t want to make you and me uncomfortable by helping you with your heat. This is all just miscommunication baby, I promise, you just need to hug it out and maybe kiss.” Sungjin chuckled, practically feeling Wonpil blushing beside him. The omega whined and turned to bury himself against Sungjin’s side, pressing his face into the elder’s scent gland as he let himself relax.</p><p>“I love you so much Pillie, please come to me if you have any problems like this again, okay?” Sungjin whispered, pressing his lips to Wonpil’s head as the younger hummed. “And, by the way, I know you like Younghyun, you should ask him to be your boyfriend officially before me and Jae have to intervene.” The older continued with a giggle, causing Wonpil’s head to shoot up as he whacked the alpha’s arm.</p><p>“I-I mean you’re not wrong, but you didn’t have to be so blunt about it!”</p><p>“But you’re so cute when you’re flustered baby boy.” Sungjin hummed, the pet name making Wonpil’s heart do flips as he tried to shove Sungjin away.</p><p>“Nope nope nope! Your boyfriend privileges have been revoked!”</p><p>Sungjin laughed out loud, head thrown back as he let Wonpil push him off the bed. The pair were back to joking and messing around, mood light and the future looking a lot clearer. </p><p>(And maybe Jaehyung and Sungjin did find Wonpil and Younghyun cuddled up on the couch hours later, sharing shy kisses and bashful stares but they said nothing about it and left the pair alone, smiles on their faces as they walked away.)</p><p>☆☆☆</p><p>It was coming close to the end of Autumn, leaves crisp and littering the ground of the city as breaths mingled in the air. Wonpil was currently waiting for the bus to arrive, along with Jae, the pair heading home after a trip to their favourite coffee shop. Wonpil had finally enrolled in an online university course for art and design and Jae had been helping him with his first assignment by offering up his camera so that the omega could take some reference photos. He’d repaid the kind gesture with a coffee shop date and now all the pair wanted was to be back in their warm apartment.</p><p>When the bus finally arrived, it was Wonpil who hopped on first, paying for their tickets and rushing to find a seat. As luck would have it, as Jae came to join him another figure sat down in the seat that was supposed to be his, the beta huffing under his breath in annoyance. Wonpil’s sudden gasp brought him out of his head.</p><p>“Dowoonie?!” He exclaimed with a bright smile, looking the man next to him up and down as his face also lit up in recognition.</p><p>“Wonpil it’s you… You’re not on the streets anymore?”</p><p>“No, no I’m not!” Wonpil giggled and continued to look at Dowoon in amazement. The younger had been his best friend since they were little kids and before Wonpil had been forced out of his own home, it must have been at least six years since they’d seen each other last.</p><p>“Wow… This is insane, I’d never thought I’d see you again. How have you been doing?” Dowoon’s face was a picture of pure amazement, making Wonpil giggle and reach out to pinch the younger’s cheeks.</p><p>“Well, it’s been almost a year since I met Sungjin, an alpha that lives near where I used to busk for money. He took me in and we started a pack with just the two of us. This summer we added two betas: Jae and Younghyun, in fact you stole Jae’s seat.” Wonpil grinned and pointed towards his now boyfriend, Dowoon spluttering and about to rise from his seat when Jaehyung stopped him.</p><p>“Nah, it’s okay buddy, you can stay there. Any friend of Wonpil is a friend of mine too, unless you’re a bitch then I’ll kill you.” Jaehyung chuckled and ruffled Dowoon’s hair, giving Wonpil deja vu of when he’d first met the eldest. That feeling sparked an idea, not seeing any sort of claiming mark or bond on Dowoon and then quickly blurting out his words.</p><p>“Do you wanna come over Woonie? So we can uhm… Catch up?”</p><p>“Kim Wonpil was that code for having sex because I’ll have you know that Sungjin will commit great atrocities if that’s what this is.” Jaehyung’s tone was dramatic and loud, causing heads to turn and the man quietened down instantly.</p><p>“No it’s not that you idiot, I haven’t seen Woonie in so long and I’m awkward you goober.” Wonpil whispered and stuck his tongue out in Jaehyung’s direction, the elder only rolling his eyes but the smile that played on his lips told the omega that everything was okay. Eventually, the bus rolled into their stop and Wonpil stood up, not giving Dowoon a chance to say otherwise before taking him off the bus with them.</p><p>“You don’t have anywhere else to be right?”</p><p>“No, actually, I’m kinda living back at my parents right now, a pack kicked me out because I’m a dispensable beta.” Dowoon sighed and Jaehyung felt his heart shatter, the action too familiar to him after facing the same rejection many times before.</p><p>“Well, you won’t be anymore, if you wanna stick around with us for a while until you get back on your feet, then I’d be more than happy to let you.” Jaehyung said with a smile, a genuine one that Wonpil mirrored as they all walked towards the elevator, the trio sharing knowing glances as they could almost predict the future of this situation. After all, Sungjin had told them only days ago that he still felt that something was missing, maybe it had been Dowoon and maybe this was fate’s way of bringing them all together at long last.</p><p>☆☆☆</p><p>“Dowoonie wake up! Woonie! Yoon Dowoon!”</p><p>Wonpil whined at his fruitless efforts and then threw open the curtains to the living room, the omega returning to Dowoon’s sleeping form and jumping on top of him. The beta in question grumbled in protest and tried to push Wonpil away but it didn’t work, the elder had a very tight grip. </p><p>It had only been two months since Dowoon had wandered back into Wonpil’s life and entered the other’s for the first time but they’d gone by so fast, Wonpil’s heart singing with joy from how content he was. And now, it was Christmas Day, Dowoon had spent the night on the pull out couch bed like he always did, Wonpil had been in his nest by himself because he knew he would be up early from excitement. The three eldest had taken up all the space in the master bedroom, Wonpil having peeked in on them earlier to find a mess of limbs and blankets splayed all over the place.</p><p>“What time is it?” Dowoon mumbled and cracked an eye open despite how sleepy he still was. Sungjin had told him to ask that question first before anything else, if it was earlier than 9am he needed to force Wonpil back to bed.</p><p>“It’s almost 9am, I wanna open presents.” Now, Dowoon didn’t know what to make of that, taking a deep breath in before taking his phone off the coffee table and eyeing the clock. It was only five minutes until 9am, surely Sungjin wouldn’t kill him and Wonpil for that right?</p><p>“Alright, let’s go get the others.” Dowoon grumbled and rubbed his eyes as he got out of the bed, Wonpil squealing and holding onto the youngest’s hand as he dragged him towards the master bedroom. Inside, the three eldest were still entangled with each other, a mess of limbs to traverse as Wonpil ceremoniously dumped himself on top of the three of them.</p><p>“Merry Christmas babies~!” The omega giggled and sang the words from the top of his lungs, earning a well placed slap to the chest from one of Jae’s limbs before the eldest pulled Wonpil into his arms and proceeded to cuddle him to death. Wonpil whined and flailed his arms in an attempt to escape but Sungjin decided to join in the hug as well, Dowoon watching everything play out with an amused expression.</p><p>“Woonie, come cuddle too…” Younghyun said softly, patting the small space beside him to invite the other beta over, Dowoon nodding with reddened cheeks as he climbed under the blankets too. Younghyun wrapped his arms around the youngest, content to fall back asleep right then and there.</p><p>Everything fell quiet for a moment then, light slowly starting to stream in through the blinds and cascading on the floor; it was peaceful and serene, each of the five men surrounded by each other’s warmth. A sense of wholeness filled their hearts, knowing that, at long last, they’d completed their little family. Sungjin especially felt as if he’d come a long way from the isolated person he had been only a year ago, meeting Wonpil had truly changed his life as he invited everyone to share his own journey and their own too. His pack was all he really needed and would need far into the future.</p><p>“Hey can we open presents now?”</p><p>“Wonpil please shut up before I make you eat the pillow!”</p><p>Yes, Sungjin thought with a smile on his face as he cuddled the small omega close to his chest, this was perfect.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>twitter ♡: <a href="https://twitter.com/acepiri">@acepiri</a><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>